


Needs & Wants

by grrriliketigers



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Claire needs Gloria and Gloria needs something too.





	Needs & Wants

Claire hides her face in her wine glass as she watches Gloria move across the room. The shape of the other woman’s figure in her skintight deep red dress. 

Family gatherings have become even more unbearable since the only thing that Claire can think about is when she can get Gloria to herself and make her scream with pleasure. 

Claire grabs the bottle of Merlot from the counter and refills her glass. 

Cam puts a hand on her arm and lowers it. “Slow down. You’re a grown ass woman.”

“Don’t make me sorry I confided in you.” Claire whispers testily. 

**

There’s nowhere in the universe Claire wants to be less than sitting in between her husband and her lover. She can feel her heart pounding. Her leg bounces anxiously; she feels a hand on her knee. 

And then another. 

And the color drains from her face as she realizes that both Phil and Gloria have their hands on her. She spreads her legs slightly to make sure that their hands stay far apart but that only makes it worse. 

It’s so much worse. 

Claire stands abruptly. “Excuse me.” She murmurs as she makes a hasty exit from the dinner table. 

**

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Claire can’t help but scrutinize herself. 

Stupid. 

Reckless.

Ridiculous. 

If she thought it was cliché for her father to get involved with Gloria, what business did she have doing… this thing… whatever this is. Whatever this insane situation is, it’s one of the bright spots in Claire’s life. The same woman who used to annoy her so much is now the reason she can get through the day when she isn’t sure if her ambition is enough to see her through. 

“Claire?” 

She opens the door and grabs Gloria, pulling her quickly inside. 

**

Gloria pins Claire against the wall, pushing her leg between Claire’s thighs and Claire whimpers involuntarily. Gloria puts a hand over Claire’s mouth and that only serves to amplify her desire. Gloria always knows exactly when to be angelic and when to be devilish. 

Claire’s chest heaves, her breath hitches. Gloria’s thigh presses harder and then the only thing Claire can think about is coming. 

“Fuck me.” She demands breathlessly. “Please… por el amor de dios.”

“You know I can’t resist you when you hablas español.” Gloria purrs. 

Gloria’s lips descend on Claire’s neck and Claire felt her knees weaken. 

**

Claire fumbles with the zipper of her own pants. She doesn’t want to rush Gloria - God knows she would spend eternity with the woman, if she could - but knowing they can’t be long without raising some pesky questions. 

Gloria’s hand slides under the waistband of Claire’s underwear and Claire’s head lolls back as skilled fingers brush through damp curls. 

“Fuck.” She whispers. 

“You’re so wet.” Gloria husks in Claire’s ear and Claire’s knees weaken again but Gloria’s arm around her waist keeps her rooted. 

Gloria puts pressure on Claire’s clit and Claire bites down on her lip to stay quiet. 

**

Gloria lowers to her knees, pulling Claire’s pants and underwear down as she goes. Claire catches her hands. “You’ll mess up your make-up.” Claire whispers worriedly. 

“Trust me.” Gloria answers, spreading Claire’s legs. “Hermosa…” 

Claire whimpers and Gloria swipes her tongue along Claire’s dripping wet pussy. Her tongue moves deftly, hitting all the right notes, playing Claire’s tightly wound body like an instrument. 

Claire’s fingers slip into Gloria’s waves, gripping tightly as she chases her orgasm. Claire’s desperate need was an aphrodisiac to Gloria and pushed two fingers up into the blonde, feeling the muscles clamp down hard. 

“Oh fuck.” 

**

When Claire comes, she comes hard; it’s like a thunderstorm shaking her core unforgivingly. She reaches out her hands to try to grab hold of something to keep herself steady but her questing hands gain no purchase and she starts to slide. 

Gloria wraps an arm around her as she slumps down to the floor. Claire looks up into Gloria’s eyes and Gloria grins. Claire chuckles, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Oh, god.” She whispers. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

Gloria cups Claire’s cheeks and kisses her softly. “Te amo.” She murmurs. Claire’s breath catches in her throat. 

**

The only thing she can think of is the look in Gloria’s eyes when she made her confession as Phil drives them home. Claire had returned to the table, saying that she felt sick to explain her sudden disappearance and the amount of time Gloria spent in attendance. 

Gloria sat back down as Phil put a steadying arm around his wife despite her protests that she was fine. Gloria was quiet as they left. 

Claire watches the darkened landscape go by. She’d been so surprised. She hadn’t responded. Her heart pounds again and she thinks she might actually be sick. 

**

Claire lies in bed- Phil had insisted- an untouched mug of tea cooling on the side table. He’d put her to bed, kissed her forehead and told her that if she needed anything he was only a holla! away. 

Phil always seems to step up when she needs something but she’s not thinking about his acts of thoughtfulness. She’s not thinking about the man she promised to love til death do they part. All she can think of is the two little words from Gloria. 

Claire picks up her cell phone and pulls up Gloria’s messages. 

[Me too] She types.


End file.
